The Godfather and the Friend
by ilovecheese91
Summary: Harry and Sirius are alone...and things get heated! WARNING: Male Slash


**This story takes place in 12 Grimmauld Place in Book 5, Harry and Sirius are left alone at home during Christmas Break, and things get heated!  
Please R+R:)**

* * *

Harry woke up and went downstairs. He saw his Godfather Sirius sitting and eating bacon and eggs. 

"Morning, Harry!" said Sirius, looking up at him.

"Good Morning Sirius, where is everyone?" asked Harry, picking up a plate and putting it on the table.

"They're all gone to Diagon Alley, would have taken you but you were fast asleep" said Sirius.

Harry nodded and took a bite of bacon. Sirius looked at him and yawned.

"So Harry, what do you wanna do today? I thought we could spend some time together" said Sirius with another yawn.

"Maybe for a little while, I have to write 2 rolls of parchment for Snape" Sighed Harry, taking a bite of toast.

Sirius nodded and bit his lip. Harry and Sirius went upstairs, sat down, and started to talk while Harry pulled out his parchment and began to write.

"It's hot in here" said Harry pulling off his shirt.

Sirius had been looking somewhere else and turned around and saw Harry's chest. He bit his lip.

"You look a lot like your father, Harry" Said Sirius

"Everyone says that..." Harry said

Sirius got up and made Harry stand up, he slowly pushed his lips on Harry's lips and started to kiss him, his tongue moving in and out of Harry's mouth. Sirius broke the kiss, he sat down, while Harry still stood up. He unzipped Harry's pants and took them off, throwing them on the chair. Sirius pulled down Harry's boxers slowly. He saw some hair poke out and he felt his own dick feel bigger.

"Like Dad's?" Said Harry, gulping.

"Better!" Said Sirius looking into Harry's eyes.

"Oh..." Said Harry, sitting down and forgeting that he didnt have any clothes on. Sirius sat down and touched Harry's dick a little bit. Harry's dick immedietly went up. Sirius put his nose close to Harry's dick, as though he was gonna smell it. Harry watched Sirius as he started to lick the head of his dick.

"SIRIUS! What are you doing?" Said Harry, sitting up a little bit.

"Just let me Harry, trust me!" Said Sirius, resuming the licking of Harry's penis, finally he put the whole head in his mouth and started sucking, making a slurping sound.

Harry moaned and sat up more, Sirius still attached to his bottom half. Sirius' Mouth made it's way up Harry's cock and touched his pubic hair. Sirius started to get up.

"Wait! Can't you keep going Sirius? It felt quite...good" said Harry getting up as well.

"Lie down Harry" Said Sirius, pushing him lightly on the bed. Harry obeyed. Sirius started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his very hairy chest, with his nipples sticking out. Harry licked his lips, and unzipped Sirius' pants for him. Harry pulled off Sirius' underwear, to find a hair covered penis that was extremely red.  
Harry started to suck it. He pushed it in and out of his mouth while gripping on to Sirius' butt for support. When he finally let go minutes later, Sirius ended his continuous moans with heavy breaths. Harry pulled Sirius towards him and starting kissing him, with his tounge not coming out of Sirius' mouth for what seem like years.  
Sirius broke the kiss again, and Harry looked disappointed.

"Turn around and kneel, Harry, Trust me!" Said Sirius, talking faster then usual.  
Harry obeyed once more, he felt like he should, since he did trust Sirius, and was very curious. Sirius picked up some lotion, which appeared with the wave of his wand, and started rubbing it on Harry's ass. When finally Harry felt something that made him almost scream.

"Ahh! What's that Sirius!" Said Harry, feeling something in his butt. He looked back and saw Sirius with his two of his fingers inserted into Harry's ass.

"Now, Harry, you said you would trust me, just calm down." Said Sirius. Harry looked at him and nodded, Getting back to his old position. Harry felt Sirius take his finger out and put something else in. Harry glanced at him and saw Sirius' dick in his butt.  
Before Harry could think anything else, A nice feeling came to him, He instantly moaned, and his throat went dry. He could feel Sirius...inside him. Harry could feel Sirius' Pubic hair touching his ass as his penis went in and out, Harry never noticed that Sirius had been moaning as well.  
Harry felt better then anything, he started to sweat. It was coming...Here it came...

But then, they both heard a sound that make them freeze. The sound of a turning doorknob.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED Ok, this was my VERY first FF, I hope you enjoyed it. Please R+R, and the next chapter should be up sometime between Dec 25 to Dec 30 2005.**


End file.
